


Lick

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Brothers, Drunk Sex, Incest, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Polyamory, Porn, Rimming, Romance, Sibling Incest, Tequila, Threesome - M/M/M, established triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor, Loki and Tony are an established triad.  One night Thor and Tony are licking salt off of each other's skin and downing tequila shots.  They want Loki to join them, but he feels the practice is beneath him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Lick

Thor refilled Tony’s shot glass and then his own while Tony sliced up yet another lime. Thor held up the bottle of tequila and gave it a small wag of enticement as he looked to Loki.

“Are you certain we cannot persuade you to join us, brother?” Thor asked Loki, “It will be such fun for all three of us to play.”

“Yeah, baby,” Tony encouraged, “we wanna lick salt off your skin.” He made a short moan, then giggled drunkenly.

“Do you now,” Loki replied dryly, then took a sip from his glass of red wine.

“You do not wish to be licked?” Thor asked, “You usually enjoy our tongues so enthusiastically.”

“You can both lick me later, in bed, without pouring salt on my skin first like some trashy Midgardian college student.”

“Oh, so we’re not classy enough for you?” Tony asked, giving Loki a playful shove and gulping down a mouthful of the beer he was drinking between shots. Thor sipped heartily from his own large mug of ale, then appeared theatrically offended.

“Not classy?” Thor echoed, his voice shocked and slurred.

“Not especially, no,” Loki replied, “the whole practice seems rather slutty.”

Tony and Thor both laughed.

“Slutty? Have you heard that Earth idiom about the pot calling the kettle black?” Tony asked, his tone accusatory.

Loki’s glare showed that he was, in fact, familiar with the idiom.

“Yes indeed, brother,” Thor bellowed decisively, “you are a complete slut, and you should be proud of it.”

“Yeah, we love that about you,” Tony agreed, “now come do tequila shots with us, baby.”

Thor grinned widely and nodded with demanding enthusiasm. Loki rolled his eyes and sipped his wine, saying nothing.

“Fine,” Tony declared, his mouth somehow both a pout and a smirk, “you can watch.” He picked up a slice of lime and held it before Thor’s mouth. Thor opened wide, then bit down on the slice with the juicy part facing outward and the skin between his teeth. Tony tilted Thor’s head, then leaned in and slowly licked the bend between his neck and his shoulder. Thor exhaled heavily. Tony carefully poured on the salt, then grinned at Thor before licking it off with a thorough lap of his tongue. Tony downed his shot of tequila, then used his mouth to take the lime from Thor’s mouth. He sucked the fruit with a sound of satisfaction. Loki watched with parted lips.

When it was Thor’s turn, he chose the inside of Tony’s wrist. Thor took Tony’s hand into his and their eyes locked for a slow beat before Thor turned Tony’s hand over and lowered his head. Thor licked Tony’s smooth skin, then coated it with salt which he proceeded to lick off. He gulped down his shot and as he took the slice of lime from Tony’s mouth he caressed his hand down Tony’s free arm. After he finished sucking his slice of lime, Thor planted a drunken kiss on Tony’s lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Thor and their intoxicated bodies swayed as one. Tony gripped a fistful of Thor’s long blond hair and deepened their kiss, and Loki watched as their mouths merged for a long moment.

“Take your next one off my chest, Tony,” Thor suggested, and he removed his shirt and put a slice of lime between his teeth. Tony eagerly complied, selecting the dip between Thor’s pecs to lick. He dampened a far larger space than was necessary, his tongue veering to either side to tease Thor’s nipples. He stimulated them for so long that the saliva on the initial space dried, and he had to wet it again before pouring the salt. Once Tony had licked the salt, he took the shot and sucked the lime, then moved to shed his own shirt. 

After eagerly assisting Tony in removing the garment, Thor lapped decisively at each of Tony’s nipples, then arranged a slice of lime between Tony’s teeth. Thor ran his hand all over Tony’s chest, then trailed his fingers downward and selected a spot on Tony’s stomach for the salt. Tony dropped to the floor and lay flat on his back so that Thor could more easily apply salt to his chosen spot. Thor settled on the floor beside Tony and licked the spot over and again, getting it far wetter than was needed, then finally poured on the salt. After he had finished consuming the salt, tequila and lime, Thor made a long, loud belly laugh. 

“You ready for a turn yet, baby?” Tony asked Loki.

“Hmm,” Loki replied thoughtfully, “you two have made it seem rather appealing, I must admit, but the truth is I really don’t enjoy the taste of tequila.”

“You can still let us lick salt off of you, brother,” Thor spoke excitedly.

Loki appeared to consider this, then set down his wine glass and stood. Slowly, he removed all of his clothing, smirking as he shed the layers of his outfit. Thor and Tony watched with grins as the nude Loki lay down on the floor beside Tony, allowing easy access to the front portion of his body. 

“Tony,” Loki said invitingly, “I believe it’s your turn.”

Tony knelt beside Loki and ran his eyes searchingly up and down the length of Loki’s body, finally choosing a spot on Loki’s hip. Tony licked the spot with a little grunt of pleasure, and Loki watched with lustful eyes.

“Wait, Tony,” Thor called delightedly, “we can take our shots at the same time now.” He moved to Loki’s other hip and licked the spot opposite the one Tony had chosen. Thor and Tony poured salt over the spots, then exchanged blurry, aroused glances across Loki’s pelvis before licking it off. They downed their shots in unison, then each grabbed a lime from the plate on the coffee table. Loki made a pleased hum and ran his hands up and down his own body, obviously enjoying the attention he drew.

“How about you take the next one, hmm…” Loki purred as his hands roamed his body for a long moment before finally settling on his thighs, “here?”

With eyes that grew increasingly hungry, Thor and Tony proceeded to lick salt off of every spot Loki suggested - Loki’s wrists, his arms, shoulders, throat, chest, waist, legs… Soon there were few spots left unused and Thor and Tony were quite drunk. Eventually they abandoned the shots and Thor and Tony simply worshipped Loki’s body with their tongues. Loki closed his eyes and made breathy little moans. They lingered at his nipples, Thor sucking at the flesh and Tony tracing the areola with the tip of his tongue. Loki’s cock grew hard and eager. Thor and Tony admired it with long glances, but did not bring their mouths to it. They covered nearly every spec of Loki’s body with their tongues, yet his cock remained untouched.

“My cock,” Loki cried at last, “lick my cock.”

From his spot beside Loki, Tony reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Loki’s cock, then leaned in and slowly swirled his tongue over the head. Loki gasped and moaned. Thor arranged himself between Loki’s legs and dragged his tongue over Loki’s inner thigh, then tenderly licked his balls. Tony began to lick lines up Loki’s shaft, encircling Loki’s hardness until the bed of his tongue had made contact with every inch. Thor sucked one of Loki’s balls gently into his mouth and Loki let out a lyrical moan. Tony exhaled heavily, breathing across the hard, wet flesh of Loki’s cock and making him shudder.

“Suck me, suck my cock,” Loki demanded needily, “now, now,” and Tony spread his lips and lowered his mouth onto Loki’s eager erection. Tony took it fully into his mouth, welcoming it down the back of his throat. He began to bob his head as Thor’s tongue continued to work Loki’s balls. Then Thor guided Loki to bend his knees back, exposing his ass. Tony shifted the angle of his own body so that Thor could better reach his goal. Thor held Loki’s ass cheeks parted and brought his tongue to Loki’s entrance as Tony slammed his mouth on and off of Loki’s hardness. Loki yelped when Thor’s tongue made contact. Thor made a pleased sound in response and began to lap over Loki’s hole again and again. When Loki thrust his hips with a single sharp motion, Thor brought the tip of his tongue to Loki’s puckered rim and ran it in a circle around the opening. 

“Put it inside,” Loki groaned, “Thor, inside,” he spoke in a tone that was both a command and a plea. Thor shoved his tongue as deep inside as it would go, and Loki made a sound of delight and relief. Thor and Tony worked in harmony to please their shared beloved. Loki writhed and made a series of melodic cries mixed with harshly whispered Asgardian swears. Loki’s cock throbbed in Tony’s mouth as his orgasm neared. He slid his fingers into Tony’s hair and gripped fistfuls of his dark locks. He held Tony’s head still and began to rock his hips, shoving his channel onto Thor’s tongue and his cock into Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned around Loki’s cock, sending wild vibrations through the hard flesh as he rapidly raised and lowered his head. Thor held Loki’s ass cheeks spread wide and worked his tongue in and out of Loki’s hole, pausing occasionally to swirl his tongue over the outside, coating the ribbed flesh with wet attention.

“I’m going to come for you, beloveds,” Loki cried, then shook and shot his seed down Tony’s throat as Thor held his tongue inside him. “Oh, oh yes, yes,” Loki murmured dreamily as he slowly came down.

“I told you it would be fun,” Thor said as he sat up, and Loki gave him a fond smile, then turned to Tony and gave him a matching expression of affection.


End file.
